


Promesas

by zanderskyward



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei sabe que nada de lo que hacen está mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que es cortito, pero se aprecian comentarios y/o kudos.

Koschei sabe que nada de lo que hacen está mal.

Cuando despierta a Theta con besos casi fantasma a lo largo de su clavícula y sus mejillas nada puede ir mal. La luz entra por la única ventana del cuarto, reflejando haces dorados en el pelo aún más dorado de su compañero, de su amigo, de la persona a la que que ha llegado a aprender a querer. Theta forma más parte de sí que el mismo Koschei.

No cree que hagan nada mal cuando se roban miradas y roces en público. Sin embargo, las otras miradas, las que van acompañadas de sospecha y cuchicheos, están ahí y le cuesta averiguar por qué. No es hasta mucho más tarde cuando se da cuenta de que ambos están malditos, que son dos fuerzas que no pueden estar juntas.

No se lo dice a Theta. Prefiere ver sus cabellos llenos de luz junto a las praderas que recorren y su sonrisa inquebrantable, aún cuando está lleno de heridas que o él mismo u otros provocan. Las marcas que deja Koschei están ahí aunque todavía no se ven, creciendo, y se pregunta cuánto tardarán en aparecer. Son opuestos, y si él es una de las Lunas de Gallifrey entonces Theta es los dos soles.

Es egoísta por mantenerle a su lado, pero aún así se aferra a él en mitad de la noche, horas después de que ambos se hayan encontrado en la piel del otro y el sonido en su cabeza se haga demasiado fuerte para poder soportarlo sin quebrarse. Es en esas noches cuando Theta le dice que no está solo y le envuelve en sus brazos como si pudiera protegerle de todos los males del universo. En parte, lo hace. Koschei sabe que Theta también pesadillas que oculta e ignora porque el mundo real ya es bastante difícil, y Koschei no le presiona. 

Es egoísta, pero le busca y se refugia entre sus brazos. A veces es Theta quien lo hace, y otras es sólo un agarre mutuo para no perder al otro en medio del caos. Desde hace años se ve venir. La guerra está cerca y ya casi pueden olerse la muerte y el humo de los láseres y las bombas, pero son jóvenes. No para entender el odio. Sólo son demasiado jóvenes para amarse, y aún así Koschei sabe que nunca lo hará de forma más sincera que ahora.

Cuando Theta se mancha las manos de sangre por él, le cuenta todo. Le cuenta que es egoísta y debería marcharse de su lado, que sólo le arrastrará hacia la oscuridad. Sabe que se ahogaría en sangre para protegerle y eso le asusta. Theta dice que estará con él hasta el fin de sus días y hasta que caminen de la mano por el infierno, y con la luz de las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos azules casi comete el error de creerle.

En vez de eso, Koschei le abraza con fuerza y le recuerda que tampoco está solo.


End file.
